


Plausible Credibility

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [13]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Jackrabbit's got the right tools in his head. He really does!Written for December 2019's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Compass".
Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Plausible Credibility

"Compasses, magnets, directions, pah!!" Jackrabbit waved away the notions as if they were a passing stench out the window. The same hand was then brought to his forehead, tapping it as he kept his eyes on the road. "Ev'rythin' I need is right up here."

"It sure is." The sniper, slumped shotgun, drawled with the oh so slightest bit of sarcasm. Her hat was still over her eyes, but that meant little.

"Nae, really!" A toothy grin and a half-second glance. "All th' tools, organic and not, needed to find yer way anywhere."

A chuckle. "Okay, okay, I get it."


End file.
